Teletubbies x Larva/TV Event (with Larva Animation instead of Children)
There are the Teletubbies watch Larva TV Event episode, instead of children. It request by NostalgiaDude1998 and Brendan Barney. Sypnosis The Magic Windmill spinning at the beginning with the Teletubbies having a big hug and they fall down as The Magic Windmill chooses which Teletubby might have a TV transmission. Like the TV Events with children in the Teletubbies 1997 series, but replaced with Larva animation. The Teletubbies watch Larva episodes, there are title card (except for Foolish Mushroom from Larva Season 2, exclusively on Dance with the Teletubbies) and epilogue at the end. Characters that appeared in the Larva TV event * Yellow - First appearance in the episode of Larva Season 1 called "Ice Cream" and the last episode of Larva in New York called "Goodbye New York 2". * Red - First appearance in the episode of Larva Season 1 called "Ice Cream" and the last episode of Larva in New York called "Goodbye New York 2". * Violet - First appearance in the episode of Larva Season 1 called "Ice Cream" and the last episode of Larva in New York called "Basketball". * Mosquito - First appearance in the episode of Larva Season 1 called "Mosquito" and the last episode of Larva in New York called "Bouncy Ball". * Green (also known as Insectivorous Plant) - First appearance in the episode of Larva Season 1 called "Insectivorous Plant" and the last episode of Larva Season 1 called "Growing a Plant". * Rainbow - First appearance in the episode of Larva Season 1 called "Snail" and the last episode of Larva in New York called "Larvarta". * Brown - First appearance in the episode of Larva Season 1 called "Psychic" and the last episode of Larva in New York called "Goodbye New York 1". * Blue - First appearance in the episode of Larva Season 1 called "Fly" and the last episode of Larva in New York called "Larvarta". * Black - First appearance in the episode of Larva Season 1 called "Cocoon 2" and the last episode of Larva in New York called "Goodbye New York 1". * Navy - First appearance in the episode of Larva Season 1 called "Fishing" and the last episode of Larva in New York called "Flood". * Frog - First appearance in the episode of Larva Season 1 called "Swamp" and the last episode of Larva in New York called "Larva Rangers 7". * Pink - First appearance in the episode of Larva Season 1 called "Concert" and the last episode of Larva in New York called "Goodbye New York 1". * Bee - First appearance in the episode of Larva Season 1 called "Bee 1" and the last episode of Larva in New York called "Tea". * Alien - Only appearance in the episode of Larva Season 1 called "Alien". * Maroon - First appearance in the episode of Larva Season 2 called "Welcome Larva!" and the last episode "Flower farts". * Prussian - First appearance in the episode of Larva Season 2 called "Welcome Larva!" and the last episode "Nanta". * Prism - First appearance in the episode of Larva Season 2 called "Welcome Larva!" and the last episode of Larva in New York called "Larvarta". * Bug Bomb - Only appearance in the episode of Larva Season 2 called "Bug Bomb". * Ephemera and the Sisters - Only appearance in the episode of Larva Season 2 called "Mayfly". * Grey - First appearance in the episode of Larva in New York called "Hiccup" and the last episode "Goodbye New York 1". * Ivory - First appearance in the episode of Larva in New York called "Stick Insect" and the last episode "Goodbye New York 1". * The Silver - First appearance in the episode of Larva in New York called "Lemon" but epilogue appeared, "The Silver" and the last episode "Troublemaker" as well "Cheese" but epilogue appeared. * Mite - Only appearance in the episode of Larva in New York called "Mite". * Cocoa - First appearance in the episode of Larva in New York called "Tough Guy" and the last episode "Pit-a-pat 2") Episodes with Tinky Winky gets picked for chosen * Ice Cream: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9aFcot7_7Q4 * Gum (V1.1): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9eJ7wiR2Pdg * Snail: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SXOlNFvm_GM * Ham: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A_8jQxaEkUQ * Airform: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_P20ZP7z7HE * Watermelon: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=81t416xs4Vk * Hot Spring: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iBV2C0gBMCY * Flood (V1.1): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LuzsCtsCFSA * Frog (V1): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p8NKeXhg0IE * Concert: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c-6l4k08lqI * Stomachache: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AoZwYJzzVuI * Love: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QaqOjTgHOtI * The Cement (V1): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hUYrllbPWzo * Hailing: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9nV-c8C0Q20 * Glove (V1): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g6t3vpd2qwM * Wig: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3yTzgf-pwDc * Perfume: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=swVwaenzk08 * Bee (Pt.2): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JHUFhcVvkTM * Super Liquid: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xb7woUULYFw * Farting: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZdwtjUUKCBg * Moonlight Waltz: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a8XlJmDsjCQ * Chili Show: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K72sKGpTlhU * Larvatar (Pt.2): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EFBNhYMJUEQ * Swan Lake: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sFmR_XVzn8A * Fire: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n2A71Hd4C7A * Short Arm Octopus: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rPKKFLU073w * Welcome Larva!: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Lxu9D93IEw8 * Stop, Freeze!: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=44bZZWFVbyQ * Man Date: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yuw82N1fEUs * Sneeze: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hhaNVna7eQs * Spider-Larva: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1nXw6xFgR-w * Speaker Dance: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nMv0jBHQoFU * Hi Violet!: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yQ76P0W46vk * Nightmare (V2): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b6um11mOeKU * Mayfly (Pt.1): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l7bgNoIEOqY * Once Upon a Time: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Puy_R6siumw * Wild Red: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-P6chKDcPjg * Frog (V2): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q9hnQtipeGI * Strange Berries: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eGcKCOQF9jM * Donut: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xhLLh-GUhyA * Fireplug: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U9NCbl7G_iE * Ice (V2): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6MW7bkk3MZ0 * Hiccup: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jOf5jGdg-wI * Wheel: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h8cV2ppR6zQ * Double Eyelids (Pt.1): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hZw7WpoX9Qw * The Chaser: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qURvoVWXi5Q * Mite: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8fjUCFBrOrs * Loyalty: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l78_COtuL10 * Cup Noodle: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RE-jWtYqcoA * Tower Stack: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bmOZmzZ1g6A * Booger: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e11mnpg4rFg * Straw (V2): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xzQ1l971g5c * Wiper: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cpK-GFaoNAU * Snowball Fight (V2): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bbvicdZf3Pk * Flash Light: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kuOKRpbN750 * Larva Rangers (Pt.3): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T6Hb6UY_i90 * Larva Rangers (Pt.7): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H61Jbofgk1U * Insect Killer (Pt.1): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OTTipFgl6aw * Troublemaker: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0JTqhMPpHkk * Pitapat (Pt.1): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KD7yNDXddcQ * Flood (V2): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K_4xTbZWFh0 * New Friend (Pt.4): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tZpuQm7nKHs * Distress (Pt.2): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TsMMEVkapQc * One-sided Love (Pt.2): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lXoMlSi-f5g * Christmas (V2): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lf-ypHVdJl0 Episodes with Dipsy gets picked for chosen * Mosquito: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_rdrvBW0JhY * Ice Road: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9ZCjo46PQ4Y * Snoring: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lO6WZ3nbvYM * Psychic: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IIIhSOmK-Nk * Cocoon (V1.1): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=df2WgTm97X4 * UFO: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VI3jpoB42z8 * Hide and Seek (V1): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QRrzcZGjsQY * Swamp: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tJmF3u2vosI * Typhoon (V1.1): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XuTllMVx8gs * Snowball Fight (V1): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_WA0liF4z6I * Mummy: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y4d2licJ5qQ * Spring: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0WvXQO1E6es * Larvatar (Pt.1): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3hk1nhDOGm0 * Pit: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dKlkmZbxE3E * Laughing: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kbeZ6cX49IE * Vampire: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jza0pXX436Q * Super Glue: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_6cUqsvmXIM * Scary Night: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5Zlj7q3gJf4 * Nightmare (V1): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CkJJLBcFZ7I * Secret of Snail: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1_MCiNm_tPk * Hair-growth Solution (Pt.2): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8mhzR3vo6Vw * Alien: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=69yRLk_qODA * Toy Car: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=maL6CFOumdw * Electronic Shock: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GO-7vurZry8 * Balance: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JVz45Kol6yw * Wild Wild World (Pt.1): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TfvqUIAuaQM * Soap Bubbles: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Tp18yXcjWNg * Upstanding: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ijybXYutKxQ * Tomato: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_EllIeCf_iA * Foolish Mushroom (exclusively on Dance with the Teletubbies): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=itT6_O0t9_o * Magic Jar: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-OvenEBEh7g * Bug Bomb: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VhbCveoIxxQ * Limbs: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XjsmK71sHKE * Diet: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xN4bJt6LUoo * Toilet: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ooG0CsE2ITs * Mayfly (Pt.2): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hPwhkPTunn8 * Opera: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eoTcFQEoEQM * Beanstalks: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SLNTThwF83w * Flower Farts: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fi23iEJOXpo * Wild Wild Wild World (Pt.1): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p5zGjRRIP8w * Flare: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R4gBcPRWDds * Lemon: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iy1c8EAgYLs * Stream: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OC7NfVRiQfA * Mouse: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eyzRD_y17K8 * Magnet: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eC091z37Qkw * Double Eyelids (Pt.2): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=STfznqS7FUg * Wrap: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wPbFuex4Nok * Cancan: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rHg-7Um5iNc * Kung Fu: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0aIU2eRnvYU * Untidy Sleeper: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OUlDonmiclA * Tough Guy: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gdeBQuqD2ro * Detective (Pt.1): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M9eHXwVebiU * Confetti Poppers: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4rbp0xzyfYQ * Street Larva: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wihZo68_qPc * Life of a Rat: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vsuZLv-X5dM * Glue: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LnjQeehdku8 * Larva Rangers (Pt.4): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VR6YeAvDsX0 * Feelers: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cixQEGoGmck * Insect Killer (Pt.2): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X3esRigD0iM * Sea Battle: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WB3aQcI93jY * Pitapat (Pt.2): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=frzdfSr6Xl8 * New Friend (Pt.1): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=loaWtl4ZMWo * Umbrella: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c_gX96gK1L0 * An Out-of-body Experience: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DjInoi6c_s0 * Roll a Dung!: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o3j1hbaocJk * As Time Goes By: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MAhpAcXBqmA Episodes with Laa-Laa gets picked for chosen * Dancing in the Rain: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z3D9Wr2AYeA * Straw (V1): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jw5jYz_uKBI * Popcorn: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XLi641sojGk * Fly: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DeX8qXAMKeQ * Cocoon (V1.2): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H9tm0AJYY_M * Fishing: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jyEitP0OWzQ * Earthquake: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BAmqdhi-8Q4 * Walnut: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zD5uZJ6Q0eo * Cavity: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ezL6gMC-ePg * Flood (V1.2): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NdEgaaUbSh8 * Bee (Pt.1): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L4dfrWaPNjA * Christmas (V1): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j-gHTe9uF4U * Hip Hop: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PVk5jHstmt8 * Gum (V1.2): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wwfXajxkCy4 * Eye Infection: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xel3MTjmzbo * Clock: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e1QKIR8mJeM * Swing: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o2lziHsNXqc * Rope: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SQlsDUBCtUk * Chick (Pt.1): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7dhd_KYBN_c * Hand: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0mbmEzU9ZJ8 * Wart: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RnsCsp0tTts * Grape: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W5rtMsWGGAA * Love Love Love (Pt.1): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Gg2HSrz64M4 * Whistle (V1): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gEx_sX06TZ4 * Water Show: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KPpb26Uz70k * Wild Wild World (Pt.2): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qoDCNSG4EJo * Robot: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cWEk1wq-rK8 * Ski Jump: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UcwexAN93pE * Make-up: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vUC-F7ZsUUo * Roulette: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6xBa7g2T7FM * Hi Pink!: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wLGR9iIZ5oM * Bath: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MF9xCIO6NLw * Fan: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9rE1-94IWzg * Yellow Chicken: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RtjmdLGsreg * Ice (V1): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5Ac8Sm0vQeE * Hide & Seek (V2): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ng-u2EtFhns * Whistle (V2): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LkY1t749zNA * Cocoon (V2): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1HDJ4O8Zvb4 * Wild Wild Wild World (Pt.2): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c7fX9MZcQVs * Box: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QHAKwMT7ECg * Gum Fart: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cD9YN6SuDkw * Basketball: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aDbq_pfrt6I * Garlic (Pt.1): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oW966bcgNQw * Stick Insect: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OD7SEzNGLeM * Thunder Red: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KzI6AQBR-WA * The Silver: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nUGiZhIHFz0 * Pink's Secret: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u0gBesMT76g * Pipe: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_JoPYMglHTE * Sushi: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0R3P_OxmhuY * Showdown: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i5CVmoJyNoM * Detective (Pt.2): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5wpwCjBx510 * Rain: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LvGZBEn421o * Yellow's Revenge (Pt.1): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kkQHtaM32UM * Fighter in the Wind: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EcKtaiU-CrU * Larva Rangers (Pt.1): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zkOFcJIARag * Larva Rangers (Pt.5): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w0QBWCMbVvc * Fashion Show: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SS3O2tKo-44 * Insect Killer (Pt.3): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8LeRdr33jYk * Rubber Ball: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g6sGDS6qzNo * Marathon: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h5Q9ABEQZuI * New Friend (Pt.2): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EUhvRZsh8ok * Cheese: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HIO3Cs1cvKw * Minicar: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R8yKz_BeTmA * Larvarta: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_xpTQkOJWis * Goodbye New York (Pt.1): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_BvHNmVrXos Episodes with Po gets picked for chosen * Mushroom: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZuNpFDieqYc * Insectivorous Plant: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NIhWdGBPxYQ * Aquarium: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nYtrmanAKBQ * Spaghetti: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sVJHe_sWFmc * Puding: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wBU6Y1YDSS0 * Out of Body: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9v3qA18ngIg * Hair-growth Solution (Pt.1): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zrJ-anFbreU * Soda: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wX0ptcnBD2Y * Cointoss: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gtRhK6DI-jU * Ant: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_UPdsN3pP8k * Balloon: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G23H0CAtnN0 * Yellow-terminator: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pcjDkBcqHas * Snot: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WxY_bQ-Nvv8 * Raining: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FyPSxvG0lEg * Missing: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ypRGTNApBuE * Staring Contest: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QZoYfNkCeEU * Growing a Plant: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GGE98_PSiA0 * Spider: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uRQpL65-6FQ * Chick (Pt.2): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P5isHHyDtt4 * Bottle: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O4FozBTPm3w * Typhoon (V1.2): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JpmMEL1Cyk8 * Quick Sand: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MouujVqnak4 * Love Love Love (Pt.2): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lIYQB-GNPEs * Diving: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n6hAUSXhX5A * Flying Yellow: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IiNpNCfbMKE * Wild Wild World (Pt.3): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UY--w4zKhTw * Brown's Back!: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AfZ3VH_HEvc * Black's Back: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fFhHtDTQTN8 * Gum (V2): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=elAWZlyUvNk * Ping-Pong: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bNHV_QoEH7g * Spinner: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V9uRqpIN7j4 * Genius Yellow: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U6KAJi11I04 * Sweat: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KR8nf6iYu-E * Fortune Cookie: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rDvRTe6m7T4 * Lar-vengers: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=09Q9O6EcFrg * Larva Car: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bOqhvPr72Ys * Golden Brown: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Li-QMCpSYME * Nanta: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8jLRbKiewBM * Wild Wild Wild World (Pt.3): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-HcORlPjHRo * Typhoon (V2): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lBOAT7-tldg * Shade: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vvY4XCMe1y4 * Tickle: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cdAYjRkOMXg * Garlic (Pt.2): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nMszroytla4 * Oil: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rMLE-6Z_XcU * Cement (V2): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zvMBS9be0Z0 * Ark: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X-JSM_hWbXU * Massage: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aOg39fp3UmY * Tag: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J2pr6ND7aMM * Breath: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bT967y1Bkk4 * Dance Battle: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qaeB0-JD5c0 * Yellow's Secret: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=haMi231rKbA * A Day in the Life of Larva: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4PJACibgKZk * Yellow's Revenge (Pt.2): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XujGVDddui0 * Larva of the Rings: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EjoXdMSWmjU * Larva Rangers (Pt.2): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4cfmY4fHNek * Larva Rangers (Pt.6): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GUMXeyaOBQ8 * Red, a Budding Comedian: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g6uP7cExThk * Glove (V2): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v76bPmwMBpU * Dizziness: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Lz_ZIpwZyIc * Tea: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CgmHYFFBuqQ * New Friend (Pt.3): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CCuAugMGjCo * Distress (Pt.1): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y3wCqFmkgRM * One-sided Love (Pt.1): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y7o9i5DtVB4 * Bobsleigh: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qD_nfDMjy18 * Goodbye New York (Pt.2): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o6JShVPlheo Gallery Yellow (Larva Animation).png|Yellow Red (Larva Animation).png|Red Violet (Larva Animation).png|Violet Mosquito (Larva Animation).png|Mosquito Green (Larva Animation).png|Green (Insectivorous Plant) Rainbow (Larva Animation).png|Rainbow Brown (Larva Animation).png|Brown Blue (Larva Animation).png|Blue (Fly) Black (Larva Animation).png|Black Navy (Larva Animation).png|Navy Frog (Larva Animation).png|Frog Pink (Larva Animation).png|Pink Bee (Larva Animation).png|Bee Prince Alien (Larva Animation).png|Prince Alien Queen Alien (Larva Animation).png|Queen Alien Maroon (Larva Animation).png|Maroon Prussian (Larva Animation).png|Prussian Prism (Larva Animation).png|Prism Bug Bomb (Larva Animation).png|Bug Bomb Ephemera (Larva Animation).png|Ephemera Lynmera (Larva Animation).png|Lynmera Nimera (Larva Animation).png|Nimera Grey (Larva Animation).png|Grey Ivory (Larva Animation).png|Ivory The Silver 1 (Larva Animation).png|The Silver (with watermelon) The SIlver 2 (Larva Animation).png|The Silver (with banana) Mite (Larva Animation).png|Mite Cocoa (Larva Animation).png|Cocoa